1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems.
2. State of the Prior Art
Security systems and/or security alarm systems often use magnetic switches attached to doors, windows, and other structures to detect the unauthorized opening and/or manipulation of the door, window, or other structures. However, many previous magnetic switch designs have been prone to tampering, have exhibited unacceptable reliability.
Magnetic switches use the detection of a magnetic field and/or the absence of a magnetic field to indicate that a door, window, or other enclosure access has been opened. In its simplest form, a magnetic switch uses permanent magnet mounted to an enclosure access, e.g. a door to a room, and a magnetic sensor, such as a reed switch, to detect the presence or absence of the permanent magnet. If the magnet is detected, then the door is in the expected position. If no magnet is detected, then the door is not in the expected position. This go/no-go signal can be used as an input to an alarm system, automatic monitoring systems, and/or safety interlocks.